After the Battle
by littlereader12
Summary: A few months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are all trying to carry on as best they can, but Harry and Ginny find themselves unsure of their relationship.


**Warning: X-Rated**

 **I am a a first time writer. I love the Harry Potter universe and fell in love with Harry and Ginny's story. In my imagination this is part one of how it plays out.**

 ***Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters etc.***

 **Chapter 1 - A Christmas First**

It was almost a full year after the Battle of Hogwarts. It had to have been one of the most bittersweet years in Harry's memory. The victory over Voldermort had caused much rejoicing and celebration in the wizarding world, but it was overshadowed by so much death and sorrow, it was sometimes hard to see the light shine through. Burying and mourning the fallen fifty was tragic, and brought the pain of losing so many to the front of everyone's mind all over.

There were, of course, a few that stood out in Harry's mind like a subtle edged knife, always ready to pierce him with a fresh wave pain. Lupin and Tonks, gone forever, leaving their newborn son in this newly freed world. Fred. Seeing the Weasley's gathered together for his funeral was heartbreaking. He wanted to comfort Ginny, but he could hardly keep himself together, let alone be strong enough for two.

He hardly saw Ginny the entire summer after the battle. Harry had been so relieved she had made it out alive, he felt selfish for wanting to see her so bad, for needing her the way he did. However, there was a lot of cleaning still to do, and many things needed looking after, so everyone remained busy and distant.

Fall soon rolled around, and it seemed before Harry could blink Ginny was heading back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. After a hasty and somewhat awkward goodbye, she was leaning out a compartment window waving to them as the scarlet engine turned a bend in the track and she was lost from sight. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, and it seemed like the opportunity had passed him by.

Harry was dismayed. It almost surprised him how much he instantly missed her. Even though they had not seen much of each other, mostly a quick "hey" or "how are you" between everything that was going on, knowing that she was leaving for Hogwarts and he didn't know when he would see her again struck him hard.

Harry and Ron were soon distracted with Auror training, as they both opted to skip their seventh year and were offered positions at the Ministry. Ron was a comfort to Harry, having his best friend beside him who was experiencing the same thing having just seen Hermione leave for Hogwarts was a source of strength. However, Harry could never get Ginny out of his head for long. Ron would sometimes catch him daydreaming He would be thinking about his times with Ginny during his final year at school. He would think of the first time he kissed her, right in the middle of the common room, and how it had felt so right. He remembered walking around the lake with her small hand caught in his.

Little did Harry know that Ginny was equally as distressed. Even Quidditch could not totally erase her unease, even though she had been named captain and they were performing better than ever, despite losing their best seeker. She found it comforting to have Hermione with her, as Harry did having Ron. Hermione quickly became Ginny's best friend, and Ginny finally learned all the details of the trio's adventures. She was horrified to learn how narrowly they had all escaped so many dangers. It made her lungs constrict with fear, even knowing they were all safe.

As the semester went on Ginny found herself more and more anxious for Christmas break. She knew it would be a sad time, it would be their first Christmas without Fred. However, a letter from her mother had told her that Harry and Ron would both be coming home from training for a week during the Christmas break and of course Hermione was welcome to join them for the duration. This news lifted Ginny's spirits greatly, she found herself excited to see both boys, and both her and Hermione counted down the days until their break began.

She was grateful that the rest of the semester flew by in a haze of Quidditch matches, exams, and Hogsmead visits. Before she knew it her and Hermione were leaving the quiet, snow covered grounds along with a few other older students who were heading home for the holidays. They stepped beyond the Hogwarts boundary and with a smile at each other, Hermione took Ginny's hand and they aparated to the Burrow.

Ginny couldn't remember a time when she was happier to see the leaning, shabby place she called home. There was smoke rolling out the chimney in lazy curls and she could hear the chickens clucking quietly around the side of the house. She felt a huge grin split her face. She was home. The anxiety that had knotted in her chest loosened slightly, and she nearly skipped to the front door, towing Hermione behind her.

There weren't many people at the Burrow yet, but there was still a welcome committee waiting for them when they walked in. Mrs. Weasley greeted them with a tight hug, tears in her eyes. No one was quite emotionally recovered from the Battle of Hogwarts, and it would be a long time before any of them felt totally safe being away from one another. Next came Arthur, who folded Ginny in a looser hug, but with no less emotion behind it before turning to Hermione and welcoming her too. Bill and Fleur had already arrived and were staying for a few weeks, helping Mrs. Weasley manage the large amount of people who would be staying over the holidays, and they both welcomed the girls warmly.

"You'll both be sharing a room again I'm afraid," said Molly to them both. "There will be quite a few people arriving over the holidays, and the place will be full up!"

"That's okay mum," replied Ginny, "suits us just fine."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, we wouldn't have it any other way," Hermione smiled.

They both grabbed their bags and hauled them up the crooked stairs to Ginny's old room. Hermione letting Crookshanks out of his travelling basket along the way. After looking around the small bright room Ginny tossed her bag onto the bed and walked to the window to look down on the snow blanketed garden. A slow blush crept up her face as she thought back to one of the last times she and Harry had been in this room. That had been the last time they had kissed, and it had felt different to her. More urgent, more desperate.

She started slightly as Hermione spoke behind her in a soft voice.

"It's nice to be back, isn't it?

"Yeah," replied Ginny, praying Hermione didn't notice her red face, "I can't wait for everyone to be home, I miss them all so much, and it'll be nice to have a full house again."

Hermione hummed her agreement. They both stared out the window lost in their own thoughts, both about the boys they were anxiously waiting to see again. As they reminisced a figure appeared outside the window. They both let out happy exclamations as they recognized Charlie aparate beyond the garden and start coming down the walk. They quickly headed downstairs to greet him.

"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley greeted him with another big hug. "We didn't expect you for another few days!"

"The dragons are all pretty tame this time of year, winter calms them down so they don't need as many handlers. With the heavy snow and cold weather in the last few weeks they let a couple of us go early."

Hermione and Ginny greeted him eagerly and everyone present sat in the living room to catch up on everything that had been going on in the past months.

"We're just waiting on Hagrid to get here, he'll be bringing Teddy along to stay here for a few days," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile, "it will be nice to have a baby around the house again. Then we can start supper!"

Sitting by the fire exchanging stories, the time flew by. At some point Mrs. Weasley had gotten up briefly to charm supper to making itself. Before long they heard a knock on the door, which could only signal Hagrid had arrived. He stooped through the door, a bundle in the crook of his arm. The family looking down in delight at the little boy with hair currently half turquoise half pink waving his little fists around.

"In't 'e beau'iful?" said Hagrid gruffly.

They all agreed and took turns passing little Teddy around and playing with him, which delighted the little boy.

Soon Molly called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. They all sat (Hagrid sitting on a mat on the floor at one end of the table to accommodate his size) and had a wonderful meal together.

Ginny looked around fondly at her family, with Hermione and Hagrid, she could hardly believe that it was only going to get better.

A few more days passed this way, usually with a new family member or guest at the table with them. Sometimes members of the old Order would drop in. Always with Teddy toddling around and capturing everyone's heart. George appeared three days after Ginny and Hermione had arrived. His arrival caused Mrs. Weasley a great deal of both sadness and joy in equal measure, and although everyone was delighted when he arrived, it was also the saddest time in the Burrow, Fred's presence hung heavily over everyone, and they were reminded again of the huge cost of the peace and happiness they were given. George started cracking jokes and telling everyone that Fred wouldn't want everyone to be sad on his account, he would want them happy and laughing. Oddly enough, it was Percy's arrival a day later that got everyone back into the festive spirit as he maintained that they must enjoy themselves as best they possibly could.

Hermione and Ginny were loving their time at the Burrow, but they were still looking forward to the boys finally arriving. To distract herself for the last few days before their arrival, Ginny was determined to decorate the whole house for Christmas, which was less than a week away. She hung garlands of fir and holly berries up all the stair bannisters and across the fireplace mantle with Crookshanks occasionally swatting at the trailing ends as Ginny danced around the house. She hung mistletoe in the doorways and made sure she gave George a loud kiss on the cheek every time he walked under one. Hagrid helped her pick out the best tree in the surrounding woods. He cut it down and brought it into the Burrow for her. With the help of Charlie and Percy she orchestrated the decorations to be charmed onto the tree, including more spectacular garland, everlasting no-heat candles and non-melt icicles. They topped it off with the now-traditional gold painted garden gnome (when Mrs. Weasley had left the room). All in all, it was one of the most beautiful trees the little home had ever seen.

As a special project, Ginny proceeded outdoors, and with Mr. Weasley's help, they secretly got a load of Christmas lights from a neighboring muggle village (Arthur had a field day looking around all the shops and attempting to use muggle money). They tried their best to hook up their lights to an old car battery that Arthur had stashed in one of his sheds, and with much frustration, decoding of muggle electricity manuals, and a little help from Hermione, they finally figured it out. Ginny set to stringing the whole Burrow all the way to the chimney top with lights.

"What have you two been up to?" asked Mrs. Weasley suspiciously, eyeing their snow-drenched clothes as Mr. Weasley and Ginny trudged in at the end of the day.

"Nothing mum," replied Ginny while Arthur sheepishly looked anywhere but at his wife, "it's a surprise for Christmas Eve," she said with a smile.

The next day was the day that Harry and Ron would be arriving. Ginny slept restlessly all night, anticipating Harry's arrival with both excitement and a little apprehension. She had no idea what she would say to him, or if he even felt the same way about her after all this time. She could hear Hermione on the camp bed beside her in much the same situation, and she knew she was awaiting Ron's arrival just as anxiously, if not with the same amount of nervous tension in the pit of her stomach.

They awoke the next morning to a bright, clear winter's day. The sky was blue with the weak winter sun making the fresh snow sparkle and glitter, turning the Burrow into a beautiful wonderland.

Ginny woke and got ready for the day. She showered with more care than usual, and afterward took time to brush out her long russet hair until it shone. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. She was usually so confident and sure of herself, but today she found that she had butterflies in her stomach. Maybe it was all the uncertainty. At any rate, she was glad that as of today everyone would be home and things would be as normal as they could be.

After a beautiful breakfast prepared by Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, everyone went outside for a snowball fight to pass the morning. Soon what started out as a mostly playful fight turned into an all-out war. Percy had built himself a snow fort to hide behind and was systematically throwing hard-packed snowballs at anyone who ran by. George was running around like a maniac tossing snowballs in the air and swatting them with his beaters bat, aiming at everyone and everything. Bill and Charlie had ganged up and were charming snowballs to chase the others around until finally hitting them. Hermione was busy making a pile of snowballs for Ginny who then threw them with alarming accuracy at her brothers, both of them laughing when someone got caught in the face with a mouth full of snow.

Nobody noticed when Harry and Ron aparated in lane outside the Burrow. They made their way toward the cozy house but stopped when they heard the racket coming from the yard. They silently walked a little closer, wanting to see what was going on. Ron had a big grin on his face, having a pretty good idea he knew what everyone was up to.

When Harry drew around the corner the first thing he saw was Ginny. She drew his eye like the sun after a week of rain. It was like a Hippogriff kicked him in the gut, pushing all the air out of him. None of his memories prepared him to see her again like this. Her flaming hair was flying around her, her face was pink from the cold and from laughing so much, but it was the determined look in her dark brown eyes that made him lose his breath. He had seen this look so many times, especially during Quidditch matches, or when she was about to hex someone. But the time that stood out in his mind like a brand was her rushing toward him after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup, and they had kissed for the first time. He remembered in the back of his mind thinking how she was so soft for someone so fierce. He couldn't look away from her now. He was vaguely aware Ron having a similar type of reaction, but for the girl beside Ginny.

Finally, some of the snowball warriors began to notice Harry and Ron and shouted out greetings. Ginny looked up to see Harry staring at her and felt her breath catch in her throat. Hermione was running toward Ron full tilt, but Ginny had eyes only for Harry. The last of the anxiety and tightness in her chest melted away. She couldn't help but notice that in the last few months he had filled out some under his robes, he was broader across the shoulders and seemed a little taller, although still with a slight build and slim about the waist. He had stubble on his face that had not been there before, and she found the shadow around his jaw suited him. She sat captivated by seeing him, and only shook herself when the others had all gathered around Harry and Ron with many hugs and greetings. She made her way to Ron first and gave him a big hug, but her mind was constantly on Harry close by. Everyone began moving off toward the Burrow and Ginny made to follow them when she felt someone catch her arm. She turned to see Harry, who quickly dropped his hand.

"S-sorry," he said, looking away from her and seeming a little shaken, "I just wanted to say a – a proper hullo."

Ginny didn't know what to say to this. Harry looked into her eyes and without thought he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. It wasn't an everyday sort of hug. He crushed her to his chest, one hand on her lower back pressing her towards him and one on the back of her head. It was almost as though he was trying to eliminate any space that could ever come between them. Ginny was almost painfully aware of her body pressed against his and his hands on her as she wound her arms around his back. She loved the feeling of her face pressed against his chest, which was a little higher and firmer than it had once been. Harry and Ginny both started and pulled apart when they heard a voice coming out from the Burrow.

"Harry! So good to have you home!" called Mrs. Weasley from the doorway, "come in dear before you both catch a cold," completely unaware of what had just transpired.

Ginny could hear Harry huff out a breath, glad that she wasn't the only one who was a little shaken. They looked at each other a little awkwardly and made their way into the house, where Harry was welcomed by the rest of the family.

"Harry dear, you're going to have to stay upstairs with Ron again I'm afraid," said Mrs. Weasley as everyone settled down again, "there's just no extra space with everyone home for the Holidays." She didn't sound regretful of this, instead she seemed very happy to have a full house again, and so many people to care for and love.

"That's not a problem Mrs. Weasley, I've had plenty of time to learn to live with Ron's snoring," said Harry. At this Ron lobbed a pillow at his head from the living room, which Harry dodged with a grin and made his way to the room under the attic to deposit his bag.

That evening everyone settled around the living room to enjoy the company and catch up. Harry and Ron filled everyone in on their training at the Ministry, which apparently was going quite well. Everyone admired Ginny's beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Mrs. Weasley (to the dismay of Fleur) insisted on listening to the Celestina Warbeck Christmas special. They drank egg nog until everyone was blissfully content. Harry looked around and felt his heart swell with affection for all the people around him, who were as much his family as anyone had ever been. There were many people missing, too many, but it was too joyful an occasion to do anything but celebrate their memory in happiness.

When the night was spent and morning was around the corner everyone decided it was time for bed. The guests who were not staying headed out the door and disaparated. Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and George all headed up to their rooms along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Finally came Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny and Hermione left at one of the lower landings. Ron stopped to give Hermione a kiss goodnight, and Harry glanced at Ginny, many unsaid things between them. The girls departed and Ron and Harry made their way up to the highest bedroom.

"It's great being home," said Ron, flinging himself onto his old orange colored bed, oblivious to Harry's internal struggle, "I mean, becoming an Auror is wicked and all, but it's weird not being at Hogwarts with everyone, you know?"

"Yeah definitely," Harry agreed, "it's great to be back with everyone."

Ron mumbled a response in agreement but was already half asleep on top of his covers, clothes still on. Harry shook his head at this and crawled into bed himself. His thoughts again strayed to Ginny as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. But before he could worry too much about whether he should have greeted her the way he did, or her feelings toward him, he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of her all night.

He was woken the next day by Mrs. Weasley yelling up the stairs for everyone to get out of bed as brunch was almost ready. Harry glanced at his watch after putting his glasses on. To his surprise it was well after 11:00, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept in that late, the training to become an Auror had kept them on a tight schedule. After shoving Ron awake they got dressed and headed downstairs to find most of the family already seated at the long kitchen table. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were busy sending bowls and plates of food through the air to the table along with cutlery and place settings. Ron and Harry sat at one end of the table and soon enough everyone was sitting down to a beautiful Christmas Eve brunch.

"Be careful you two," said Fleur playfully to Harry and Ron, "if you eet too much you will lose zat figure zat you 'ave trained so hard for." She seemed to be directing most of words to Ron, who was busily eating his way through his third plate of food.

"Wha'?" he said with his mouth half full, "gotta eat a lot to maintain all this." He gestured to his body with his loaded fork.

Everyone burst out laughing at this, especially Hermione, and happily kept on eating until almost everything on the table had vanished.

"I'll finish with the washing up, why don't you lot find something to do outside for a bit?" said Mrs. Weasley, already magicking plates and dishes off the table and into the sink to wash themselves.

So all the Weasley children, along with Harry, Hermione and Fleur went outside. The boys decided to build a gigantic snow man. As most muggles know, the challenge of building a large snowman is lifting the heavy middle and top pieces up, but with a few levitating spells they managed to construct a snow giant of almost 12 feet. Hermione, Ginny and Fleur set about finding all the materials they would need to finish him off and before long the snow man was decked out with a tall hat, coal eyes and many coal buttons, an old knit scarf from one of the Weasley children, some small trees for arms, and the largest carrot from Mrs. Weasley's summer garden as a nose. Soon Bill had found a spell to make the snow man wave and bow. It was a fun afternoon, and they all had a great time running around like they were kids again, soon another snow ball fight ensued, but nowhere near as serious as the one from the day before.

As Harry dodged a snowball from an unknown assailant, he found himself reminiscing on all the times spent in the Weasley gardens during holidays. Playing Quidditch and de-gnoming the garden. So many of his happiest memories were of this place, with these people.

They all noticed that the sun was starting to sink and the sky was darkening, so they decided to head inside. Everyone hung their wet hats and scarves by the fireplace to dry off.

"Supper is just about ready!" called out Mrs. Weasley, "you all must be starving after running around all afternoon in the snow."

They all agreed and sat down to another wonderful meal. Plenty of conversation drifted easily around the table. Everyone was happily tired out from the day's activities, and were looking forward to another lazy evening around the fire. Before they got there though, Ginny made an announcement.

"Dad and I put together a little surprise for everyone for Christmas Eve, come outside!"

They all put on their coats and boots and went outside. It was a beautiful night, so clear you could see more stars than could be counted. Everyone but Hermione looked on a little confused as Ginny lined them all up a little way away facing the Burrow with the huge snowman still waving across the yard.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered to Hermione, but she just shook her head with a smile.

"Okay everyone, close your eyes a moment while we get it ready," said Arthur with an excited looked on his face. His expression made Molly look at him doubtfully, but she closed her eyes all the same as Ginny was so excited.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley went to the corner of the house where they had the car battery set up.

"Okay, open!" called Ginny as Mr. Weasley connected the lights to the battery.

There was a collective gasp as the Burrow lit up with hundreds of sparkling lights. It looked absolutely magnificent. Even skeptical Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes at the beauty of her home. George let out a cheer which was soon echoed by everyone, who then rushed to congratulate Ginny and Mr. Weasley and to get a closer look at the thousands of lights decorating the house and yard.

Ginny skipped over to Harry with a happy look on her face. He noticed the way she almost glowed in the light, the freckles across her nose like a dark reflection of the stars above them.

"Do you like it? Did they do anything like this at the Dursley's when you were with them?" she asked him. Although she had done this for everyone at the Burrow, it was his opinion that she was most anxious to hear.

"No they never did anything as spectacular as this," Harry responded, looking in awe at the house. In reality he was mostly doing it to prevent himself from staring at Ginny. In his opinion the house paled in comparison to how she looked, but he kept that to himself for the moment. "It looks amazing Ginny," finally looking down at her with a smile.

At this she smiled up at him and his heart faltered. He had to resist the urge to pull her to him again. He wanted to kiss her under the light of the stars and the house. The force of his need for her was almost unbearable, he had to mentally restrain himself. He wanted to make her smile like that every day. But the family gathered around her again to compliment and thank her for such a lovely gift. He smiled down at her as she was surrounded, happy that she was so happy.

After gazing at the house for little while longer everyone went inside for another pleasant evening around the fire. They made hot chocolate and eggnog. It was another wonderful evening surrounded by family and friends, with Crookshanks occasionally winding around everyone's feet, purring happily at all the attention they gave him. Hermione sat at Ron's feet as he sat on the couch, happily leaning against his legs as he absentmindedly wound his fingers through her curly hair. Harry was beside Ron with Ginny on his other side. He was accutely aware of her arm pressing against his, and her warmth. As the evening wore on and more and more eggnog was consumed, he was still aware, but became more and more at ease, enjoying her company and having her so close.

They all pulled holiday crackers from the joke shop, which was still doing well. They listened to music and swapped jokes, mostly at Ron and Percy's expense although they took it in good humour.

Although no one wanted the evening to end, finally everyone got up in two's and three's to get ready for bed and call it a night. After giving George yet another kiss on the cheek under some mistletoe and goodnight's all around, Ginny headed up to bed with Hermione.

"What a great way to spend Christmas Eve," said Hermione as they changed into their pajama's. Hermione pulled on a night dress as Ginny threw on an old tank top and pair of shorts. "The lights were beautiful Ginny, what a great idea. I think Harry really liked them too."

Ginny stammered a bit at this, horrified at the thought that she had been so obvious. "W-what?"

"Don't worry," Hermione replied, "no one else notices, boys don't catch on to things like girls do, and Molly and Fleur have been too distracted." She knew that Ginny was a fairly private person, and wouldn't want anyone else to know about the weird tension between her and Harry.

"It must be nice to finally be back with Ron," Ginny said, calmed by what Hermione had said.

Hermione replied "it really is. I don't think I realized how much I was going to miss him until I no longer had the opportunity to be with him. We went through so much together and were together so long, it's weird not being with him. Not being with both of them really. But I'm glad I've got you, I'm glad we have each other. I think it would be really lonely otherwise."

"I wish I could have been with you all through everything, I was so worried about you the whole time."

"Honestly Ginny, I don't think Harry could have handled having you there with us." Before Ginny could ask what Hermione meant by that she continued on, "I just mean that he would have been so worried about you, he knows you're capable, we were all in the DA together, you were at the Ministry with us, but he still would have worried, and if anything had happened to you, he would never ever have forgiven himself."

"Oh," Ginny said quietly. "He told me something like that once, before you all left, but it was still so hard to let you all walk away."

"Well, it's all over now I suppose, we have to enjoy and be grateful for what we have, what we all fought so hard and sacrificed so much for."

They both laid quietly on their beds staring at the ceiling, which softly reflected the light from the Christmas lights still on outside. They thought of everything that had happened in the last few years. Ginny reflected on Hermione's words. Apparently Hermione had been thinking along the same lines, because she suddenly got up and started walking quietly to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Ron," replied Hermione, "I don't want to be away from him any more than I have to be."

"What about Harry?" asked Ginny.

"He's probably asleep by now, he could always fall asleep in a heartbeat."

So Hermione started to climb the stairs to the top bedroom as quietly as she could. To her surprise, on the landing below Ron's room she ran into Harry making his way downstairs equally as quiet.

"What are you doing?" they whispered at the same time.

"Well, I was going to see Ron," Hermione said quietly, "but where are you going?" She had a small knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Uhh, well.." he struggled desperately for a good excuse while Hermione looked at him, but came up with nothing.

"Well she'll have the room to herself for the night, whether or not that's of any interest to you." At that Hermione climbed the remaining stairs to Ron's room, leaving Harry feeling distinctly ruffled and slightly annoyed.

In truth he didn't know himself what he was going to do. He had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of nothing but Ginny until he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get up and move, although he had no clear idea where he would go.

After talking to Hermione he screwed up his courage and headed for Ginny's room.

He stood outside the door for a couple minutes, listening and debating with himself. He finally came to the conclusion that they could at least talk. It was no good having his brain turn to mush every time he saw her. He had to know where they stood and what her thoughts were or he thought he would go crazy being in the Burrow so close to her for another week.

He knocked quietly on the door, not sure if he was hoping she would be awake to answer or not. Finally, the door swung open quietly.

"Harry?"

She stood in the moonlight, and he couldn't help but stare at her. Brain already in a mushy puddle, not responding to what she said.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked again. Her heart was racing. Hermione was gone and Harry stood in front of her looking ruffled. His pajama bottoms hung low on his hips and she could see the thin line of hair trailing under the waist band. She thought she might be dreaming.

"I just thought, er, maybe we could talk? If you want?" he said quietly, running a hand nervously through his hair, making it even more ruffled.

She stood aside to let him in and shut the door quickly behind him.

"I don't know if Hermione will be back."

"Don't worry, she's gone for the night," said Harry with a small smile as he walked into her room. It was just the same as it had always been, his eyes roamed around before settling again on Ginny, standing there in her worn pj's looking up at him.

As he looked into her eyes something came over him and he lost all control. It was like the monster in his chest when he saw her kissing Dean took over. There was no conscious thought directing his actions. He walked toward her in two long strides and pinned her to the wall, lifting her slightly. His mouth was on hers in an instant. It was like that day way back when Bill and Fleur were getting married, but so much more. And this time without the threat of Ron interrupting. He pressed his whole body against hers, wanting to feel every inch of her against him.

Finally, his brain kicked back in, although he couldn't bring himself to release her yet, he panted, "Ginny I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

He attempted to pull away, to give her space. He didn't want to overwhelm her or make her uncomfortable, and he was pretty sure he had already accomplished both.

But before he could move away she grabbed his arms. "No, don't. Don't go." She looked up into his eyes, and her expression told him more than words could have. She pointed her wand at the door to lock it and put a silencing charm on the room.

His mouth came down on hers again, even more desperately than before, knowing that she wanted this too. He pressed her against the wall again and felt her legs wrap around his waist. He coaxed her mouth open with his and slid his tongue inside. She tasted fresh and cool like mint. They were devouring each other, each as desperate as the other with so much pent up energy. While one of Harry's hands tangled in her long silky hair the other started moving over her body, exploring like he had never done before. Everywhere he touched tingled like her nerves were on fire. She still couldn't believe this was happening, but soon the old Ginny came through and there was a confidence about her that had been missing before.

Harry's hand moved down her side, tracing her rib cage and then waist. She was so slender his hand wrapped almost half way around her. He loved feeling her soft skin turn to fire under his touch. He could feel her hands wrapped in his hair, clinging to him, pulling him closer.

They continued to kiss, each moment wilder than the last. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands explored her body. She could feel the heat growing between them. She had never wanted anyone like this. No other boy had had this effect on her. Every inch of him was hard against her, his lean muscular frame caging her. As he pressed against her even more fiercely Ginny could feel a new pressure against her, she could feel his erection growing hard against her hip, and found that it turned her on.

Harry could sense her noticing, and suddenly self-conscious, he pulled away, separating their bodies slightly.

"Ginny, I've never done anything like this before," he said, out of breath, "I don't want to pressure you or ruin anything between us. I don't want to mess up with you." He looked at her with desperate eyes, both wanting and nervous.

"I never have either, but, I've always wanted to be with you Harry."

"You've never?" he asked incredulously. This caught him off guard. He knew she had had a lot of boyfriends throughout school. He had jealously wanted to rip their heads off at some point or another. He couldn't believe she hadn't been with any of them. It made him almost giddy.

"Nothing more than snogging," she replied in a slightly joking voice. "It just wasn't right," she followed more seriously.

"Is this right?" he asked quietly, with a hint of desperation. It wasn't the smoothest thing he'd ever said, mentally kicking himself.

"Yes," she breathed as she pulled him towards her.

They crashed together again. This time he retained a modicum of control and picked Ginny up, cradling her against him as he carried her to her bed. His lips never left hers as he laid her as gently as he could on to the mattress. He moved over her, balancing most of his weight on his arms so as not to crush her slight frame, but still pressing his body against hers.

Again Ginny felt him hard against her hip, and acting on instinct she pushed her hips against him. He moaned into her mouth, kissing her as if he were suffocating and she was his air. Suddenly he leaned up and pulled her with him so she was sitting on his lap looking down into his face. She could feel the heat coming off him between her thighs.

"I want to see all of you," he whispered to her, sending chills down her spine. He knew if she kept going like that it would be over before it began.

His hands slid under her camisole and slowly drew it over her head, moving his hands along her body as he went. Harry cast her shirt to the floor and stared admiring her. She was flawless, not in the ways most men might think, but to him she was perfection. Her skin was pale, decorated by freckles here and there. She was also marked by scars, either from years with brothers, Quidditch accidents, or other accidents which were common in the magical world. Each mark was a testament to her bravery and her life and her beautiful self. He loved that she didn't cover herself, it was one of the things he admired about her, her confidence and self-assurance.

He leaned over and kissed every scar he could see. Ginny wasn't ashamed of her marks and scars, but to see Harry caress each one almost reverently made her want to cry. She knew in her heart that she loved him, but it was too soon. She didn't want to scare him away with words. So she sat still and let him marvel at her.

He finally moved to her breasts. She could tell that Harry's inexperience was making him self-conscious. She put a hand under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Nothing you can do is wrong," she whispered to him, staring into his bright green eyes, "all I want is you."

He stared at her for a second longer before pulling her face down to kiss her once more. She was so amazing. How could he have let anything come between them for so long.

As he kissed her his hands moved up to cup her breasts. They were perfect. He slowly massaged them, still a little unsure of himself. But he felt her nipples harden under his hands, and Harry felt himself growing more confident. He could also feel himself straining at his pajama bottoms, getting uncomfortably tight. He might not have done anything like this before, but his body knew what it wanted.

"I believe it's your turn Mr. Potter," Ginny whispered in his ear, sending shivers running through him.

She pulled back slightly and placed her hands under the hem of his shirt, moving them over his skin before tugging his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor on top of her own. She let her eyes and hands wander over his flat stomach and toned chest. He was warm and hard and soft all at once. Like her, he had his fair share of scars. She let her fingers wander over these, and through the dusting of fine dark hair on his chest, which trailed in a thin line down the center of his stomach, disappearing below his pants.

Harry could hardly take having her touch him like she was. He wrapped his hands around her back and crushed her body to him, wanting to feel her naked skin against him. It felt so good, she was so soft.

He pushed her back on the bed again and brought his face level to hers. He kissed her slowly at first, wanting to enjoy every second with her against him. But he soon got out of control. He kissed her hard, needing her so badly it hurt. His body shamelessly grinded against her, desperate for friction. Her hips started swaying to meet his and Harry went wild. His body was totally in control. He drew back for breath and moved his face to her neck, breathing in her smell, getting intoxicated off it.

"Harry, I want you."

At her words he moaned into her neck. How could just words have such an intense effect on him? He wanted her. He wanted her so much.

He knelt up and edged back slightly. He looked at her questioningly, asking with his eyes if he could slip her shorts off. She nodded at him. Harry grasped the band of her old shorts and gently tugged them off her. She laid before him completely naked. No amount of lights or stars could compare to the girl in front of him, he thought.

"You're turn," she said to him in a low voice.

He slowly stood up. In the back of his ind he thought he should be self-conscious, but seeing her lying there, saying she wanted him, looking as beautiful as she looked, he forgot to think entirely. He let his pants slide down his hips, his erection coming free along the way. His pajamas pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them towards Ginny.

She sat up on the edge of the bed. Reaching for his hips she drew Harry towards her until he was directly in front her. She reached up to grab his impressive length. No one had ever touched him like this. He threw his head back as she stroked him. He moaned and tangled his fingers in her hair to keep himself grounded.

Suddenly he felt something warm close around his tip. Harry looked down to see Ginny's mouth surrounding him. As she sucked him in he let out a gasp.

"God Ginny, that feels so good."

She reveled in the powerful feeling it gave her. Making him feel good, knowing that what she was doing to him was driving him wild was intoxicating.

He could barely stand; he could feel his legs shaking. Everything felt so intense. She continued to stroke him and take him deeper and deeper into her mouth. It felt amazing.

When he couldn't stand it anymore he pulled away. There was no control left in him, no thoughts, only a raging desire. He pushed her back onto the bed more roughly than before and moved on top of her. He kissed her again, even deeper, tasting a little of himself in her mouth. He settled his body between her legs. Ginny could feel his length laying heavy and hot against her inner thigh.

"What about protection?"

"I've used the charm, I'm good, we're good," she replied between breaths.

He kissed her again for a moment then paused and spoke softly in her ear.

"Are you sure Gin? Really?"

She could hear the sincerity in his voice. He would back away, he would respect whatever she wanted.

"Harry, I've wanted to be with you for so long. Yes, yes."

Those words coursed through Harry like the sweetest liquor, burning through him like Firewhiskey, lighting fire in his veins.

He leaned up slightly, wanting to look into her eyes. He moved himself so his erection parted her. She felt so soft and wet. He slowly pushed into her. With a quiet gasp she tilted her hips, giving him better access and letting him push in deeper. The feeling was indescribable. She watched his pupils dilate. She was looking at him with such love and trust in her beautiful brown eyes. He loved her so much. Harry pushed the last of himself into her with a pant and heard her moan in his ear. He hoped he wasn't hurting her, that's the last thing he ever wanted. But he wasn't sure he could stop now either way.

"Oh, Harry," he knew from her voice that if he was causing her any pain, it was heavily outweighed by pleasure.

"Ginny," he gasped in return, "oh God, Ginny."

He pulled out of her only to push back in with more force. He started thrusting in and out of her more and more quickly. She was so wet and so tight, it felt amazing, better than he ever could have imagined. His body in control, he continued to move in and out of her. He kissed her body feverishly. He sucked on her nipples and kissed her neck. His hands moved desperately over her body, wanting to feel every inch of her. He could feel her nails down his back, pulling him closer to her, even that felt so raw, so good.

Every part of him felt tight with want and need. He could feel something deep inside, some tightening. He instinctively knew this feeling. But as he became aware of it he also became aware of Ginny's body responding to him in a similar way. He could feel her tighten around him, gripping his entire length as he slid in and out of her. She was moaning and whimpering. All of a sudden she cried out his name and he could feel her pulsing around him, feeling waves of pleasure grip him from all sides, along his whole length.

This was his undoing. Hearing her say his name like that and feeling her even tighter than before pushed Harry over the edge. He felt everything build in him, and he knew he couldn't hold it back. He thrust deeper into her than ever before and with a growl he came hard and deep inside her, gasping out her name as he found his release.

He laid there on top of her, breathless and shaking, not wanting to pull out of her. He wanted to feel her forever, to never let her go. He drew back slightly, looking into her bright eyes.

"Ginny, I don't want to freak you out," Harry started slowly.

"What is it?" She couldn't imagine what he could say that would freak her out, but her heart rate picked up all the same.

After hesitating another second he said "I love you Ginny, I've loved you for so long. I never stopped thinking about you."

She stared at Harry in disbelief for a second before leaning up and kissing him sweetly.

"I love you too Harry, of course I love you."

Hearing her say those words sent a fresh wave of heat through him.

As they laid in each other's arms Ginny noticed Harry was still hard inside here. She wiggled playfully, eliciting another soft moan from him.

"What you do to me Gin," he said in wonder as she continued to move her body sensually under him, "so much for talking."

"Do you think you might be up for another round?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What do you think?" he said, rocking up against her, "I don't think I could never get enough of you."

At this she smiled at him and before he knew it she had rolled them over so she was sitting on top of him. Harry's mouth opened in shock a she looked down at him from her new position. He could gaze at every part of her from his new spot, and he found himself doing just that.

Ginny leaned forward with her hands on his chest and kissed him. Her long curtain of glossy hair swung around them, as if creating a wall between them and the rest of the world. She kissed him softly and slowly. With her on top she had complete control, which he found incredibly arousing, this was the Ginny from his school days, always radiating confidence.

As she was kissing him she slowly started to raise and lower herself along his length. Harry found the slow pace to be agonizing. He wanted to push himself deep and hard and fast inside her, but she kept the same slow pace, tormenting him. She smiled against his lips, knowing what she was doing to him. She found she could get a different angle being with him like this, and as she pushed down onto him again she gyrated her hips in a circle, grinding down on him, pushing him deeper into her than he had ever been before. Harry let out a growl of pleasure, pushing his hips up involuntarily.

At his response she started moving faster. She moved up and down his body as he thrust against her from below, in sync with her rhythm. He could feel himself building again. Everything about her was sending him over the edge.

"Ah, Ginny, I'm gonna come, you're going to make me come," he gasped.

She pushed against him once more, feeling him get suddenly bigger inside her, it felt so good. Suddenly she felt him pulsing inside her, and a warmth spreading through her. She pushed him deep inside her as he found his release.

She collapsed on Harry's chest, listening to his racing heart as both it and his breathing slowed. In a million years she never would have guessed sex would be like this. She hummed contentedly and his hand stroked up and down her back.

"How am I ever supposed to let you leave me again?" he asked her. He loved the feeling of being with her so much, he honestly didn't know if he could bear being separated from her again.

"To be fair," she countered, "you left me first."

There was a teasing note in her voice, but Harry could tell that her words were spoken with sincerity, and she still hurt from him leaving her to hunt Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione.

He pulled Ginny even tighter to his chest, wrapping his arms around her back. He couldn't stand the thought of his actions hurting her, even though he knew it had been necessary at the time.

"You know that was the hardest thing I've ever done, walking away from you, never knowing if I would see you again. It almost broke me Gin," he whispered with pain in his voice.

She looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. This wasn't how this was supposed to go, they shouldn't be talking about such awful things after their first time together. But she found hearing those words from him healed something inside her, and suddenly she smiled up at him.

She pulled herself off him, eliciting another small moan from Harry. She nestled herself into his side, laying her head on his chest listening to his strong heartbeat. He drew his arm around her and leaned his face into her hair, kissing the top of her head, breathing her in. This was absolute bliss. He knew there would never be another girl for him. As he drifted off with Ginny breathing softly beside him, he couldn't believe that someone could be this happy.


End file.
